1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a grill having a grill bottom, grates for supporting coals and food, and a cover. The invention relates more specifically to a support mechanism for a grill, the mechanism detachably attaching to the bottom portion or kettle of the grill without fasteners and having projecting pieces that go through holes in the kettle, some of the projecting pieces supporting the grate for the coals and other projecting pieces supporting the grate for the food.
2. Description of Prior Art
Grills to be used outdoors for cooking a variety of food items have long been known. There are grills, for example, which are smokeless, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,784 B1, and grills which have two or more food supporting sections, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,882. Further, the grill disclosed in Schlosser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,749, is designed to be permanently assembled and installed in a backyard or on a large patio. Schlosser et al. discloses a kettle grill whose bottom is generally semi-hemispherical; the legs are attached to the bottom using screws or bolts fastened with nuts. These bolts extend through the legs and the grill, so that the rack which holds the charcoal can be placed on or supported by these bolts. Thus this grill, and other similar grills, contain many parts, including multiple screws or bolts with nuts or wing nuts, and often require special equipment for assembly. Also, the legs of this grill attach on the bottom portion of the bottom half of the grill; the legs are bolted to the grill both on the sides and in the center of the grill bottom. Grills having multiple fasteners are difficult to assemble, suffer from failure to be assembled due to lost parts, and are sometimes incorrectly assembled due to using the fasteners incorrectly or not adequately tightening the fasteners.
There is a need for a grill having a support system which contains a minimal number of parts, is sturdy and is easy to assemble and disassemble without the use of special tools or equipment. The present invention fills the need for such a grill in a unique manner.